Unspoken Rule
by Cielo1207
Summary: There is one unspoken rule in Vongola. everyone follows it to the death. warning, need to know Fran. and if you squint, 2627. I do not own khr or any of its characters


Hello again everyone! I present to you 'unspoken rule'. This story is dedicated to my friend and desk partner Ashley who was in a shitty mood and needed some cheering up. Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>There is one unspoken rule in Vongola.<p>

Everyone follows it to the death.

* * *

><p>Fran decides that Vongola is a weird bunch. Their entire family is a contradiction. Varia is bad enough but he doesn't expect Decimo's guardians to be homicidal as well. To be honest, Fran is a little disappointed. Who knew that the strongest mafia family was so…divided?<p>

The Vongola's top assassin group hates the Vongola Decimo, his rain and storm guardian hate each other. His cloud and mist guardians try to kill each other on sight not to mention that his mist guardian, who is also his master, has tried to destroy the mafia. Moreover, the Decimo himself had to be forced into becoming the Vongola Decimo. Fran wonders how Vongola survived all these years.

And so, it is to his great confusion when he witnesses an assassination attempt at a Vongola dinner.

It is a normal dinner, many mafia heads are there and Fran is, once again, watching Decimo. He can't help it. The petite, rather awkward boss who defeated **His** boss at fourteen, who is in charge of a broken and screwed-up family, seems to be perfectly happy and contended with Vongola. Fran wonders if he is just naïve or just plain dumb. Suddenly, the Decimo stops smiling and his eyes flicker orange and he turns his head slightly to the right, a bullet follows mere seconds after.

At once, his guardians snap into action. They surround him, even the youngest member, who is a shameless flirt. A mist soon surrounds the Decimo and his guardians are twitchy yet none seem to want to leave him. No one is more surprised than him when his boss walks out and walks back in mere minutes later dragging a body behind. He throws it at Decimo's guardians and growls out,

"Kill your own rubbish."

The mist dissipates and a smiling Decimo is left.

"Thank you Xanxus."

He nods at his rain and storm guardians and they take the body away. The Decimo claps his hands and give a shy smile

"Please continue with dinner everyone."

Soon, conversation resumes and Fran is left puzzled.

He meets the Decimo again at a ball. The Decimo stands next to him and gives him a kind smile.

"Fran…right?"

Fran nods

"Decimo."

He does not seem disconcerted by Fran's lack of emotions unlike the majority of people Fran has met. However, he blushes a bit.

"Tsuna, please call me Tsuna. Decimo is so …formal." Fran nods again.

"Tsuna"

They stay in silence before Fran's curiosity overrules his common sense.

"Why?"

Tsuna seems puzzled before he chuckles.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto are really good friends. They just like to fight a lot. Like…a pair of husband and wife, I guess."

He nods towards them, fighting again, but this time, Fran notices the way the rain guardian slings his arm around storm's shoulder. The ever present smile and the way the storm guardian stands closer than necessary.

Fran is mortified; he cannot believe his inattention to details.

"Hibari'll stay because of the herbivores he can bite to death and Mukuro stays because I interest him…I think. And Lambo just wants attention. He'll grow out of it in a few years…I hope."

Tsuna gives a nervous chuckle. But Fran's question has not been fully answered. He asks again, a little more forceful and he looks straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"Why?"

Tsuna stares at him before he turns his head to the left, Fran follows. He does not expect to see his boss giving them his Glare of Death and Annihilation. Tsuna inclines his head and gives a sharp nod. His boss's glare softens before he stalks away and because Fran is watching, he notices the slight curve of his boss's mouth.

Tsuna turns back and leans towards Fran. Fran is uncomfortable with the proximity of Tsuna. He is so close that Fran can feel Tsuna's breath on his ear; he can practically taste the odd vanilla and lily scent lingering around the man. But he stays still and waits.

"Family is Absolute."

Tsuna's voice is triumphant and proud. He takes a step back and pats Fran' shoulder before walking away.

And Fran doesn't think that Vongola Decimo s naïve or dumb. He now knows why Vongola has stayed the strongest for generations. He understands why Tsuna is so contented with his dysfunctional family.,

Because Family is Absolute

And Fran's sure as hell glad that he's part of Vongola.

~_fin_~

* * *

><p>Hope you've enjoyed the story! please review!<p> 


End file.
